Soaring Wren
This is (yet another) poem by Brams, all of which can be found here. This is my first poem involving characters I have made up in my own fanfictions, so I hope you enjoy it! <333 This is from The Soaring Wren Series - if you haven't read the series, read this poem at your own risk! This contains SPOILERS, particularly for the first arc of the series. Enjoy again <3333 Soaring Wren Of sand and tree, Adored by thee, He was the only one there, The one who soared in the sky through the air, He loved hearts of flower But she died - which was out of his power, Leadership arose, and the stars appeared -'' ''And his desire for love disappeared. Meanwhile, in the outside In the cats that live alone feel pride, Under brambles and rocks, unaware and unknowing, The dew, adder and wren came - the family was growing; But soon disaster had it replaced -'' ''A hurry to flee, without haste, Forgotten and alone, the wren looked behind, And that was the night when her past had turned her blind. Willows was where the wren came, Yet she wasn't from there - considered a shame, But the truth was hidden by the rose's fall, Hiding the truth to her above all; Six moons went by, on the first night out, A fire blazed the forest, leaving a smoky smell about, Caught in a wall the flame, the dew had fled, And joined his sister in the willows - but the secret remained unsaid. The soaring was told, and the rose was too, But the wren remained unknown - to the knowledge of the dew, One again, the moons ticked by, And now the wren was ready to fly. The adder came through, but the truth was still quiet, A sickness came through, spreading a riot, But the rose withered finally, but with a whisper of the lie -'' ''The wren was shocked to hear, and the truth was a far cry. But by now the soaring had turned his back On a long-forgotten promise - cutting the old slack, The wren taught him to love again, despite her hidden struggle, And soon the rumors flew about - but there was no hint of a smuggle, But the biggest surprise came to light, After they had turned their backs on the darkest night, The true heritage of the wren returned, And soon enough, she found out - and so much she had learned. After another attack, the wren was now in second, After a lily leaf turned to dust, so her future was being beckoned, The soaring knew his life was ending, he had to make it quick -'' ''He'd lost his previous chances, so now was his chance to be slick -'' ''The truth was admitted, now they were together, But they both knew one thing: it wouldn't last forever; And the final time was said, when the rogues attacked the camp -'' ''The soaring took his final breath, now the wren was the champ. Now even though their time has past, they are separated by the skies; There are still their two living links - the ones who've heard his demise, The holly and the soar, knowing nothing of their father, They only know the stories that the wren told to bother, Each has their destiny, Each has their own identity, Soaringstar and Wrenstar, the two WillowClan cats, That fought to hold their own together - the ones who proved that... ...their lives were meant together. Author's Note So like, I love this poem. To clarify a few things (and SPOILER ALERT for the series as well, I suggest you don't look if you haven't read the series :o), I'll make a list here: * Stanza One, Line One - Of sand and tree, - This is Sandleaf and Treerunner, Soaringstar's parents. They make a minor appearance in A Shaded Heart (the series prequel), and Treerunner also appears in Wren's Feather. *Stanza One, Line Five - He loved hearts of flower - This is Flowerheart, Soaringstar's first love. She appears in A Shaded Heart as well, as well as a few books in the second arc of the series. This also relates to Line Eight in the same stanza - if you read A Shaded Heart you'll know what I mean. *Stanza Two, Lines Three and Four - Under brambles and rocks, unaware and unknowing, the dew, adder and wren came - the family was growing; - This is (in order) Bramble, Rock, Dew, Adder, and Wren. As this is before they came to the Clans, they still have their rogue names. *Stanza Three, Line Three - But the truth was hidden by the rose's fall, - This is Rosefall. She has a book of her own (entitled Rosefall's Secret), explaining her side of the story. *Stanza Six, Line Two - After a lily leaf turned to dust, so her future was being beckoned, - The lily leaf here is Lilyleaf, the deputy before Wrenfeather. *Stanza Seven, Line Three - The holly and the soar, knowing nothing of their father, - This is Hollypaw and Soarpaw, two of the main characters in the second arc of the series. And the father... you have to find out yourself. >:D And for reference for the whole thing, the soaring is Soaringstar, and the wren is Wrenstar. And in these notes, Wren, Wrenfeather, and Wrenstar are the same cat. (END SPOILER NOW, if you were looking away open your eyes now c:) So yeah, I hoped you enjoyed my poem! The links for my poem page are above, as well as the link to the Soaring Wren series page. If you want to read The Soaring Wren Series right now, this is the link to the first book in the series. Comment and voice your opinions please, but please be constructive and no spamming c: Until next time, --War overshadows peace. A treaty is signed, the future looks illuminated. 05:01, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:Bramblefire3118's Poems Category:The Soaring Wren Series